


Nanami's Best Day

by D_Sneki



Series: SDR2 Crack Fanfiction [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Sneki/pseuds/D_Sneki





	Nanami's Best Day

"Um, this is an announcement from Kibougamine's Field Trip Executive Committee. Good morning, you bastards! It looks like it's going to be another beautiful tropical day! Let's enjoy it for all we can!"

The morning announcement stirred Hinata from his sleep. For some reason, he dreamt that he was a cat, and a pink cat kept nuzzling up to him. It was cute, but he didn't understand why he had it. He headed off to the hotel as usual, talking to everyone over breakfast and wondering why they were still on the island. It wasn't until about late afternoon that he had some company. His doorbell rang, and outside waiting eagerly was Chiaki Nanami, the Super High School Level Gamer.  
"Hey, Hinata-kun! Let's go play video games together!" she said, obviously excited at the thought of games. Hinata didn't mind spending time with her; he found her to be relaxing. Before he could respond, she grabbed his wrist and began to drag him off. They ended up at the Beach House before she finally let go.  
"Did you really have to bring me all the way out here...?" Hinata asked, a bit confused. Along the way, they ran past Nidai and Owari, the latter of which snickered when she saw the male being dragged off in a rush. From a small bag he just noticed lying around, Nanami produced her game device.  
"I bought a new game from the market today, and I thought we could try it out together!" she explained, turning on the handheld and starting the game. As he looked over her shoulder, he was met with a raunchy-looking title screen.  
"Wh-Nanami! What kind of game--"   
"It's an eroge!" Nanami said cheerfully. She wasn't the least bit worried about it.  
"B-but why--" Hinata was cut off again when Nanami suddenly moved closer to his face.  
"Because, Hinata-kun... I want this to be us." Nanami said, slowly moving in. She was right on top of his lap at this point, and her eyes were gently closing as she got closer. Ah screw it; I'm way too turned on at this point! Hinata thought, and just as he was about to connect their lips, a resounding cry sounded, disturbing the two of them.  
"Sore wa chigau yo!"

Who else but Nagito Komaeda would be standing at the Beach House entrance, looking incredibly displeased.  
"Ahh, Nanami-san. I never expected you to try something like this with my Hinata-kun!" Komaeda said, his voice giving away any plans he may have. He had moved into the house while he was speaking, and was standing over the two. Nanami, looking disgruntled, sighed as she stood up, placing a finger on Hinata's lips as if to say "We can pick up where we left off later."  
"Komaeda. You should know that he is my Hinata-kun. You have no right to be resisting." Nanami said, glaring daggers at Komaeda.   
"I was the first one to lay claim to him, I'll have you know." Komaeda retorted, stepping further in. Hinata, incredibly confused, was still on the floor. The two were arguing over who got to him first and who had the right to go further with him. While they were distracted arguing, he slowly got up and left out the street-side door.

The next few days were similar repeats. Nanami or Komaeda would ask to do something that day, then they would attempt to make a move on him before the other appeared. It was irritating. He finally stopped responding to it one day. That was the day he did nothing but lie in bed.

It had been about a week since he stopped bothering with them. He felt bad about suddenly cutting off contact with Nanami. So, he decided to leave her a letter. Putting it in her mailbox, he made his way to the diner to eat something before returning to his cottage. After he had gotten back, he heard his doorbell go off. Nanami was standing outside, looking confused.  
"Ah, Nanami!" Hinata let her inside before closing the door.  
"Hey, Hinata-kun... do you hate me?" Nanami asked, looking crestfallen. Hinata sat next to her on the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Of course I don't hate you! I just... didn't want to deal with Komaeda." He told her, remembering his plan. He would ask if they could meet, but he wouldn't tell her outright where or when. That was, Komaeda wouldn't be suspicious, and if he was, he wouldn't go breaking into Hinata's cottage.   
"Hinata-kun, I--" Nanami was cut off by the sudden movement of Hinata's lips meeting hers. After a brief moment of surprise, she closed her eyes and held onto Hinata, getting wrapped up in the passion of the moment. A short while passed before Hinata broke away slowly, looking into Nanami's eyes.  
"I love you, Nanami..." he said, his face a brighter shade of pink that it had ever been. Nanami put her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him again. Hinata felt the most ridiculous grin on his face, but he didn't care. The two spent the rest of the day together, seemingly ignorant to the chaos of the island and what was to come next. They shared a strong love, and an even stronger hope.


End file.
